


Don't You Go and Leave Me Here

by Vedis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death, F/M, Modern AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: And of course it wouldn't be easy. Nothing was ever easy. Not her long fingernails digging into your palms, and not her dark sunglasses that you could never see through, and definitely not the way she said she loved you every time you were almost ready to leave. She wasn't easy. She wasn't even worth it. But she was Camilla, and you knew you'd stay every time.
Relationships: Anyone/Camilla(Fire Emblem)





	Don't You Go and Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This story contains upsetting themes so please read the tags.  
> If you aren't comfortable with these themes please don't read this story.  
> You mental health is the most important thing!  
> If you do choose to read, enjoy!

And of course it wouldn't be easy. Nothing was ever easy. Not her long fingernails digging into your palms, and not her dark sunglasses that you could never see through, and definitely not the way she said she loved you every time you were almost ready to leave. She wasn't easy. She wasn't even worth it. But she was Camilla, and you knew you'd stay every time.

The first time you met her it had been the worst day. You were lost, and you had missed your flight, and you were soaking wet. You knocked on her door because it was the closest; you had no idea that a traffic jam was about to change your life. When she opened the door she was wearing one of those long t-shirts that girls wear and probably a pair of short shorts underneath. When you asked if you could use her telephone she let you in. Your stepfather didn't answer your call, but she poured you coffee and offered you pie so you sat down for awhile. You talked with her until 2 a.m. Before you left you asked her for her number and she gave it to you. You waited three days to call her, like a gentleman, and she picked up the phone before it rang a second time. And you didn't stop to wonder if she'd been waiting in the kitchen by the phone. But you had plenty of time to wonder later on.

You only waited a week and a half before you asked her if she'd be yours. Camilla said yes. You bought her a ring, and she took you to meet her family. She didn't see her father anymore so her older brother, Xander, would have to do. Xander sat down with you for a glass of brandy and asked you about your plans for the future. You told him you were a businessman riding by the seat of his pants. You said you weren't ambitious but you worked hard. You said you could be made content easily. You said Camilla was enough. Then you had his blessing, and he shook your hand and said to take good care of her. Her beloved Corrin was next, they didn't take much convincing. They asked you if you loved Camilla and hugged you when you said yes. Leo challenged you to a game of chess. He asked you seemingly random questions before utterly defeating you. He said he supposed you were good enough and moved on. All it took to win Elise over was a game of tag.

A few weeks later the wedding was postponed for the first time because you had been in an accident. She came to the hospital crying, mascara smeared down her face and mixing with the tears. If you had to die, you thought, you'd rather like it if she could be your angel of death. Your stepfather and your mother flew in to see you. Your mother sobbed by your bedside and begged you to be alright. You wanted to tell her not to cry but you couldn't even open your eyes. Your stepfather stood by the door and told her everything would be fine. You had never hated him less. He brought her away to make sure she ate some dinner. Then it was just you and Camilla. She was holding your hand when your eyes blinked open. She smiled as if no sight had ever made her happier. Another thing for you to wonder about for the rest of forever. You closed your eyes. She bit back a sob and said,  
“Don't you go and leave me here.” So you opened them again and promised her you'd stay forever. A promise you'd come close to breaking many times before you eventually and inevitably did.

It turned out there was nothing about her you didn't love, the way she laughed and the way she smiled – but there was something about her which drove you crazy inside. The engagement fell apart and you would've left her with a kiss goodbye but she said,  
“Don't you go and leave me here.” And then you stayed. You and her didn't get married but you still went with her on the honeymoon. When she asked you what went wrong you froze. You could still smell the coffee which she'd poured that first night, and you could taste her almond pie, and your clothes still felt wet. And you wondered what went wrong. You said you didn't know, and she smiled up at you like she had just died inside. And you wondered what was broken in her that still kept you around. But then again, it was you who stayed. For the next seventeen years.

You never married Camilla, but you moved into that small house. And if you'd been married you would've had that picture perfect stereotype of familial bliss. You had a beautiful child with her, who you both loved more than anything. Everything was going fine, until that child went and died. You were getting ready to go away, up and out, pull your roots free while you still could, but then she looked at you like only she could.  
“Don't you go and leave me here,” was all she said. You stayed.

You moved back to her home town with her to be closer to her siblings. She held Elise's new baby and cried. Elise offered to take it away but Camilla said she loved it. It made her feel a little less empty on the inside. She hadn't held a baby in years. She wanted to have another one with you, but you told her you couldn't. Not after losing the last one, not with the sounds of a small child's laughter still echoing through your world as if your baby was just around the corner. It never was.

The night you put a gun to your head was the night she threatened to call the police. She begged you to put it down. She asked you if you loved her, you said you did. She said she knew you didn't. You promised that you did, that you always would. She didn't believe you. You swore it. She threw herself into your arms and made you promise to stay. She said,  
“Don't you go and leave me here.” It was becoming a battle cry, a promise, a sacred oath binding you to her. She put your hand on a Bible and made you swear. You swore. You would always be hers. You drowned yourself in the bathtub the next morning. She visited your grave every night at exactly 2 a.m. She reminded the cold hard gravestone that you'd promised to stay at least a dozen times. She never left. She shot herself in the head with your gun and was buried beside you. Even Xander cried. He asked you why you couldn't have been ambitious enough to stay. To rebuild. But you couldn't hear him because you were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
